We go through Everything Togther, or Nothing
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: OOC. Anita is a model, who, when her parents find out about her doing drugs, they send her to their old summer home, up in the mountains of Zephyr Town. There she sees all her childhood friends. She expects it to be the same, but when love is in the spring air, nothing will go as planned.


**A/N This is an OOC story, with Anita and Ivan! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

xxNobodys POVxx

Anita watched as her hometown, New Orléans, Louisiana, grew smaller, and smaller, and smaller, till she couldn't see through the clouds anymore. She had been a beauty queen, growing up in Louisiana, in the school year, she lived in the French Quarter, and in the summer, her family went to their farm in a place called Zephyr Town. She was a Bayou Beauty Queen, and after she made it big as a Mardi Gras Girl, she went to be a runway model in new York City. Her parents had decided that after she got famous, and stuck uppy, that she should go live with her Aunt Claire and Uncle Wilbur, and prankster-y cousin Kevin. Her Uncle Isaac and Aunt Nellie lived in the same town. She had been to the town before, when she used to spend summers there, with her family, but she had long since stopped going after she turned 12 and became a Bayou Beauty. She didn't really want to go, and see a good majority of her childhood friends, whom she kept in contact with. They could make her go since she was only 17, after all. Who knows, maybe she would meet a boy, and get married, as the continent she's going to have no actual laws, except that once you're there, you have to be in your region for at least 4 years before you could leave the region or go home to a different continent. But most people never leave. Anita watched the rolling city beneath her. She went into the airplanes bathroom after a while. She looked at her reflection. She was 5'2, she had been since she was 13. She had yellow-y blonde hair, with brown at the ends, since she dyed it. She had a turned up nose with freckles across it, that she didn't bother putting make up over, since she wasn't at a shoot, and light lilac eyes, the same color as nobody in her family. Most of her family had olive complexions, dark hair, hazel or brown eyes, and looked extremely Cajun, which is what they were. French and Indian. Except her mother, Laurel, had light skin, with freckles, black hair, and evil-but-soothing leaf green eyes. Anita had no idea where her blondiness came from. She sighed, as she trudged back to her seat, thinking about how her parents were talking about marriage coming earlier in Zephyr Town. She fell asleep fast.

"Attention passengers! We are now landed at Jemima City Airport! Please grab your luggage and exit the plane in a calm and orderly fashion! Have a great rest of the day!" the head stewardess trilled over the loudspeaker. Anita stepped out of the plane, and out of the airport, and out into the bright, blinding light. Her Aunt Claire and Uncle Wilbur walked over to her, surrounding her with hugs. Her aunt had a peasant dress on, and flats, and her Uncle Wilbur had on overall type things, and a jean jacket blazer. Kevin was the only semi-normal looking one. They looked like 70's infused medieval people. She skipped over to them. "Aunt Claire, Uncle Wilbur, and its lil cousin Kevin, ain't it!" she drawled in her lazy Louisiana drawl. "Hey! I'm not LITTLE!" Kevin shouted, obviously infuriated at Anita. Her Aunt Claire just chuckled, as she watched the two cousins roughhouse for a few minutes, before saying, "Okay guys, it's time to go home! Anita, Antoinette will show you the farm, you guys have kept in contact since you left, right?" Anita nodded numbly, think of all her old friends that she'd have to encounter, and how she couldn't drink or smoke, or wear those belly-flashing, 3-square-inches-of-fabric-total clothes, like she did in New York, and she couldn't swear around these people, and they wouldn't laugh like her friends in New York did either.

xxxxxxxxAnita's Thoughtsxxxxxxxx

_It's gonna be so different from hanging out with Georgia, Aliyah, Nico, Lainie, Vince,and Meghan. We won't swear all the time, and we won't go to clubs, and we won't smoke, and drink, and we won't laugh until cry and then lay on the floor laughing some more until we can't breathe and our ribs and stomach hurt. These people have some standards, unlike New York, where you're not noticed unless you're famous, since you'd have been one out of thousands. This will be like revisiting my childhood... Ugh. I wonder if Ivan's still a perv, and if Dirk's still childish, and if Antoinette is still into him, and bland, and if Freya's still a workaholic... What if the cliques we had back then are still there? Me, Antoinette, Freya, Lloyd, sometimes Daisy, sometimes Ivan, and always Claude vs Sherry, Dirk, Marian, Angelo, __sometimes Ivan, sometimes Daisy... If there still is, I'll know where to fit in!_

xxxRegular Pov Againxxx

"Aunt Claire?", Anita asked. "Yes Dear? What is it?" Claire answered right back. "You know how there were those groups when I lived there? Well, are they still the same? I want to know where I'll fit in again... I just want to know if my group of friends is still the same." she said a tad bit on the defensive side. her aunt chuckled lightly. "Oh darlin, your friends are still the same. But Ivan has become a very dapper young man, with a job at a bar in the city down the mountain. The city's called Habituary City. It's reallly lovely." Anita sighed, loudly and clearly. "When are we gonna be there?" she asked, tapping her fingers against the side of the car, with her head on the window."Hmmm, we are now! Hop out of the car kiddos." Claire trilled, as she and Wilbur grabbed her 10 bags. "Kevin! Boy, get over here and take these pink bags! Hurry up! Felix has to meet Anita in about 10 minutes." her uncle Wilbur shouted, fierce as ever. "Oh Kevin! Wil! take the shortcut, whilst I take Anita the shorter cut!" Claire shouted back, as she pulled Anita through some woods, and suddenly they were at her old mountain house. There was a barn added on, and there were the same orchard trees as there used to be, and all her old group was there, with wine (thank god.) and cake, and Antoinette had a gift for her. Antoinette ran up and handed her the package. It was a ciggie box. "Oh thank you so much, Annie!" Anita said, gratefully, as she and Antoinette hugged and Anita buried her face in Antoinette's sky blue hair, that smelled like Chanel No. 9. "Oh, it's no big deal. My mother brought them from Habituary City, and I knew we had that in common, so I just pretty much wrapped them, and came here." she said, in the same bored tone she'd had since her mother left to live in the city suddenly. "Well, thanks Anti!" Anita said gratefully. She danced, drank, and talked for a few hours when suddenly, around 12 midnight, after all the adults had left, Ivan showed up. He wasn't wearing his bright purple work suit, with the dandelion yellow bowtie, but he was wearing skinny jeans, and a tee-shirt with Osirises. He looked hot. He approached Anita, and held his arms out. "Annie! You're back. So nice to see you." he said, as he hugged her close, his hands wandering down to her ass. "HEY! NO HANDS SOUTH OF THE EQUATOR! OR NORTH, YOU FUCKING CREEP!" she shouted brazenly. Antoinette rushed over and pulled him away, before slapping him, as she called out, "Okay, all drunkly peoples needa stayy in Anita's hoooowsee, sincee we can't go hoe-um, like all dis. Let's march, errybody.". They were all tipsy, with Anita, and Antoinette being the most drunk of all. Anita got some blankets out of her closet, and made beds for everyone on the floor, and she and Antoinette took the bed, which was a king sized bed.

*The Next Morning*

"Hey, y'all! Wake up! It's been 84,00 years already! The bazaar is today! C'mon, get up you guys!" Anita shouted, much to her displeasure, as she had the worst hangover she had ever had. "Ohkayyyy! We get it. C'mon you guys, up up up up up up!" Antoinette complained. After awhile they all left. Anita started making some of her favorite dishes for her stall, like baumkuchen, churros, pudding, cookies, chocolate party cake, vanilla party cake, honey cake, walnut cookies, and chestnut cake. When she was done, she dragged a stool up to her cupboard, since she couldn't reach it on her feet, and got an Ibuprofen. She walked over to her kitchen, and got a glass of wine, and swallowed it down. She took her basket, and put all the dishes in it, and changed her clothes. She opened her closet, and there was Ivan. "AHHHHHHG! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING IN MY FUCKING CLOSET?!" she screamed, as loud as she could. "Oh, I just fell asleep, sorry, did you not want me near you anymore?" Ivan replied, with a devious smirk on his face.  
_*Oh God, he is so smokin. I can't believe he used to like ME, when I was a grody kid. Ugh, he probably digs Freya now, I mean, I was a model and everything, but she is sooo his type. I'm just bad old me.* _

"Hey, are you okay?" Ivan said softly in her ear. "Yeah, just... Why would you hide here?" she said, equally as soft. "Because! I like you.." he said, more forcefully this time. "Whaaaa? Why? How? When?" she shouted, breaking free of his grasp. "Haha, I've liked you since we were kids, and you're pretty, and not like any of the other girls here, and you are the full package." he whispered, even softer as his hands wandered lower and lower without her noticing.  
His hands went lower and lower, and lower, until they cupped her butt, and he squeezed, softly, as she leaned up and kissed him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freya walked in on them, with Ivan's hands up Anita's shirt, and his pants were on the floor. "What the fuck is going on here! Ivan, you're dating me, REMEMBER! Come on, we're going back to my house!" she shouted. "Sorry Nita, we're going back. Ivan, collect your things, and come on home!" she added. "I'll come back later to spend the week, alright?" he said slowy and softly, like they had previously made some sort of pact before Freya came. Anita nodded, her mind already thinking about the things that could happen in a contained space within a week. She was the devious sort of person, always causing trouble, and lying. She used to lie to her agents about not doing drugs to make her skinnier, and to her parents about being a virgin. She paced her house, deciding not to go to the bazaar after all. She lit a cigarette, and walked outside, and sat on a bench overlook the city below her. "Ah, fuck. That was the last of the ones I had, and the one Annie gave me are shit." she cursed to herself, after she dropped her cigarette. She stubbed it out with her foot. She turned around, after she'd heard a noise coming from inside her house. She also smelled curry. Well, that could only mean one thing. Skye! "SKYE BROOKS! JILLIAN MARIE TYLER! YOU GUYS NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING! CLAIRE ROSE LELLIANO! OHMYGOD, YOU BASTARDETTES! AHHHH! I've missed y'all so much! C'mon in, just set your bags down over in la closette, and just, uhm, lemme get some drinks for all of y'alls!" she babbled excitedly as she led her modeling friends into her house. She went to the cupboard, and grabbed some vodka, and to the fridge for SunnyD, which was their specialty. She turned on her favorite playlist, which was their favorite shoot music, brought out the drinks. She relaxed into her New York accent, which she had been using since she became a model, at 11. "Okay, guys, I have our up, bitches!" she trilled, as she too downed her shot. They all laughed. "Nice... hovel, you've got here. How are your old friendly peoples?" Skye questioned, with his lilting Nordic accent. "Yeahhahaah! How they bein'?" said Jill and Claire at the same time. Anita smiled at her friends, she loved them sooo much, she couldn't live without them. "Any hotties?!" said Muffy, mysteriously. "Uhm... There's, uhm... One." she said nervously, right as Ivan walked in, seeming surprised by all the beautiful people in the room, there was 10 models, plus Anita. Their beauty seemed to radiate throughtout the room. "Oh, did I, uh, interrupt something..?" he said, seeming extremely put off. "Oh, no, come in, come in." she said happily. "You sound really different.. Whatever. I'm Ivan. And from the looks of it, your Skye, Muffy, Jill, Claire, Cam, Vaughn, Chelsea, Kai, and Julia, and Mark? Nice to meet you." Ivan said, still put off. "HIYA!" they all shouted. "Ummm. Hi." he stammered back. "Sittdownn and have some shotsies, Iiiiiiivvaaannnn." slurred Jill and Claire at the same time. "Yeahahahah" laughed Skye, Vaughn, and Mark. "Oh yeah, baby, c'mon with us. We'll make your night reaaaaaal funn!" said Julia and Chelsea, winking sultrily. "Ohhh guyssss, stop it... Leave him beeeeee." Anita said.  
"Ohmygod, I'm really fucking tired, let's go to sleepppppskies." said Chelsea and Julia. "Yeahhh, I guess. We gotta go sideways, though.. C'mon everybody, pile on in!" Anita said, drunk as hell. They all got in the bed, with Anita and Ivan smushed next to eachother, uncomfortably. "Hey." Ivan whispered, as soft as a feather, in her ear. "yeah?" she whispered back. "Why are they all here..?". "Because, they're my friends, and I love them and miss them. They'll be gone tommorow, so don't worry about it. They only ever stay in one place for long. In fact, with the money we all made, we could afford to change apartments and brownstones once a week. It was so fun.". "That sounds... Cool. Also, why can't you eat mac&cheese or anything like that?". "Because my body isn't used to it, after living on a diet of pills, strawberries, lettuce, blackberries, and vodka with SunnyD, I couldn't really digest anything else, or I'll get sick. I had to stay skinny for my job, you see. We all have the same diet, so whenever we go to eachother's houses, we can all eat the same food." she whispered, drowsily. "Oh... I kinda get it. I'm just touchy about that since my older sister used to be... Anorexic. She just kept getting skinnier and skinnier, until one day, she weighed herself, and she was only 87 pounds, and our parents took her to the hospital for a few months with my parents, and we never saw her again. When our parents came home, they told us that Giselle had refused treatment, and had done too many exercises in the showers, like the other girls did, and she pretended to eat, and then she just stopped breathing. But she fought, said she wanted to live, and be as skinny as she could possibly, this was her dream, and how God couldn't take her away now. It was horrifying for my parents, to lose 2 children in under 2 monthyears." he said sadly. "Two kids? who else... died..?" she said, concerned for her friend. "My other sister Tammi-Lynn. It was really bad, me and Dirk were watching her, cuz she was only a year old, and then we let Anti's mom watch her and she let her drown while she was re-doing her make-up and we couldn't swim at that age, we were only 5, and she drowned. I was really sad." he said. "Ohmygosh, I'm sorry. Well, let's go to sleep." Anita said carefully and drowsily.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey y'all! Isn't thi story a bit better than the last one? Anybody notice the name I got from Ted, heehee? Tammi-Lynn was that Jersey girl with the "white trash" name, that Ted dated! But, yeah, it's OOC, since you know, Anita's a model, and Ivan's kinda... OOC too. Anyways... Be sure to read up on my next story, which is a humory one about Luke and Molly!**

**~Kisses, Qwayshawna 3~**


End file.
